429:The Donna Adventures of The Royal Romance
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: After Donna contacted the underground hospital about some aliens in France. The Andor's and the rest of The Celestian Alliance go to Cordonia for the medical emergency. Also, Sydney's cousin's wife's sister is getting married to the prince of the country and the Let's All Dance Until We're Sick: France finale is being broadcasted at the wedding
1. Welcome to Cordonia

The rest of The Celestian Alliance were on The Millennium Falcon to a foreign land, "Cordonia" Dr. Andor announced, "A small country of the cost of France."

"Why are we here again?" Aiden asked.

"They have a European base under the castle." Michael explained, "We sometimes go there in case any aliens get injured in Europe."

Later, they arrived at an old building, "An old bar?" Sydney asked, "You got to be kidding."

"Yes," Mr. Andor said, "But let us take a deeper look."

He removed his glasses, scanned his eyes and revealed a secret passageway. They went down the stairs to see something astonishing, "The European underground hospital." Dr. Andor announced.

"It's big." Payton said, "Can you believe that Don and Em are missing this."

"I know" Caleb replied, "Let's not forget that Dani's sister is getting married to the 2nd born Prince of Cordonia, "Prince Liam"

They walked into a patient's room with 3 purple aliens with one eye and tentacles. "You must be the aliens Donna told me about." Dr. Andor as she placed on her doctor's jacket.

"We wanted to learn Earth Cheese!" explained an alien, "Then these rude thugs beat us up for no reason and stole our cheese."

"We were too injured to move." explained another, "It's a good thing Donna contacted you guys."

"Otherwise" another alien explained, "The humans would freak out believing we wanted to suck their brains."

After she wrapped the bandages around the aliens, Dr. Andor looked at her son and his friends, "It's important for a parent like me to make sure." Dr. Andor explained.

"So in case, Principal Rivera asks," Michael replied, "We'll be on an informative trip to Cordonia to learn about the Royal Wedding."

"And to record every last one of the details," Payton replied.

"First we meet up with Kai, Ben, Dani, and Riley at the castle," Michael replied back.

"I don't want to keep my big brother waiting," Sydney said.

"What about you Mr. Andor," Caleb asked,

"I'll be catering for the patients here." Mr. Andor explained.

"And are you sure leaving the Golden Griddle in charge by Garbog was a good idea?" Payton asked.

"No" Mr. Andor groaned, "But someone needed to a run a place where aliens can be themselves. I let him do it if he doesn't do his disgusting alien cooking."

"Your right" Michael answered, "I had his food once, blech!"

"We don't even want to know his species' cuisine." Aiden nervously replied.


	2. Lady Riley

**1 Month Later**

The next day, the were arriving to the royal palace of Cordonia. Donna, Emma, The High Five, Adrien, Nino and Alya were there for the Let's All Dance Until We're Sick finale. "Only 2 days until the king and his girlfriend's wedding," Alya smiled, "Can you believe that the rest of the FD High students are missing out on this.

"I know" Marinette replied, "And for the entertainment, we get to perform the LADUWS finale."

"You've worked so hard on your dancing, Marinette" Adrien smiled has he held her hand, "And you didn't step on my feet at least one."

Marinette blushed, "And it was not like the time Lila tried to perform that Invader O's commercial with you in it."

"YEAH" Adrien nervously said, "I can't believe she tried to kiss me like that."

"And we also brought Ivan, Mylene, Juleka, Luka, Rose, and Nathaniel with us to help." Nino replied.

"We need all the support we can get" smiled Donna, "Along with Aiden, Caleb, Mikey, Sydn, and Pay Pay"

Just then, Michael came up with Dani and a graceful woman in a blue dress, she was Dani's older sister, "Lady Riley Fujimoto" by her was a cute little corgi. "This is Edward" she said, "My dog"

Edward rushed up and licked Donna, "She likes you, Donna" smiled Emma.

"He's cute" commented Sydney.

"I am Groot(I'm cute too you know)" replied Baby Groot.

"You are cute too Baby Groot" Donna giggled as Edward caught up

"I got the idea of his name after the vampire in the Twilight books" explained Riley "One of the few things that brought Dani and I together."

"I remember the first cover having an apple on it" Dani recalled,

"And I can't believe she chose Edward the vampire over Jacob the werewolf" Sydney recalled.

"Well" Dani replied, "Riles has always been on Team Edward."

Then Dani saw Adrien and Marinette, "I don't believe this" smiled Dani, "Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng from the current season of Let's All Dance Until We're Sick? Your in Cordonia!"

"Producers suggested that a Cordonian finale would be great" Marinette replied, "Especially during your sister's wedding."

"We were just coming out of our engagement photos." explained Riley, "King Liam is now busy taking care of his needs for the wedding.

Dani was holding a book in her hand. She sat down by a bench and showed some pics in it, "A scrapbook?" Donna asked.

"It's of all the adventures I had from meeting Liam to now" Riley explained.

"Yeah" Dani smiled, "Riley took pictures everywhere she went during her time in Cordonia.

Donna thought it would be really exciting for her to pass the time by learning the story of how Riley became engaged to King Liam.

The others agree too, since they don't have anything else to do.

 **Note: Most of The Donna Adventures of Royal Romance will be based on The Royal Romance Book 3.**


	3. Can you Feel the Love

**2 hours later**

"And that was our adventures in Cordonia" Riley smiled,

Everyone applauded, "That was a wonderful story Riles" Dani smiled, "And a good way to pass the time.

Riley looked at her cellphone, "I have to meet up with the bridesmaids for the wedding." she said,

"You girls go on ahead" Adrien shouted.

"Maybe the girls and I should go too" suggested Donna, "Afterall we do help those in need."

"Donna," Nino said, "This is the royal family of Cordonia, they probably won't allow middle-class folks."

"Oh," Dani shouted, "I almost forgot. Lady Riley said it was okay for you guys to join us if you like"

"Count us in" Alya shouted.

"I can't wait to see the designs for the royal Cordonian family," shouted Marinette.

"I just hope they are better than the ones in Gabriel," Emma said.

"As in Gabriel Agreste" recalled Dani, "I tried modeling for him once, but I giggled. That's when Mr. No-Fun kicked me out."

"Yeah-" Donna replied, "-He has a strict no laughing policy at Gabriel. So it's best if no one with a sense of humor works for him."

Later, they were in Riley's dressing room with the other bridesmaids, Kiana, Penelope, and Hana. Riley came out in an outstanding dress, which wowed the girls "I think you look lovely." Hana said.

"A vision of flowers." Penelope commented, "Plus if Mom and Dad made it to the wedding, they would've loved the dress."

"Where are your parents, Dani," Emma asked,

"Dad has jury duty" Dani explained, "And Mom has to meet up with her band for a duet with Suzie Chan"

"Makes sense" Donna replied. "I remember Lilo meeting Suzie in England and in Chicago"

"Don't tell anyone, Donna" Hana replied, "But, I'm going to buy Riley the telescope, to repay for being there for me."

Donna nodded her head

"Hana," Riley said, "You've been my best friend since I came to you be the maid of honor?"

"Why wouldn't I" Hana answered with a smile.

Meanwhile, the boys were going around town when they saw the king and an elderly lady riding a horse carriage, "Don't they have Limos?" Nino asked.

"Apparently" Wade replied, "They wanted to do things the old fashion way?

"And it is a lot cheaper" Aiden recalled.

"Mother, I'm telling you," King Liam said to her, "Presiding over the ceremony isn't that bad."

"I don't know" Queen Mother Regina frowned, "Since the timely death of your father and your brother short-term memory. I don't know if I can do it."

"You can do it Queen Mother Regina" shouted Nino

"Dude" Caleb whispered, "What are you doing?"

"Giving the queen encouragement" Nino answered.

"I must say, gentlemen," Queen Mother Regina said, "Are you part of the Let's All Dance Until We're Sick: France team."

"Yeah," Adrien said, "We're the entertainment."

Meanwhile, Gabriel and his crew were settling down in the ancient ruins of Cordonia.

"Sir" shouted a guard he hired, "Marinette and friends are here. Our cameras picked up a few people arriving from a plane."

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng" he smiled, "Little does she know is that my internship is all a trick to steal her earrings, hoping they might be the Miraculouses I'm looking for."

"Master," Nooroo said, "What are you going to do?

"I could use some backup for this," Gabriel suggested, "Nathalie, you shall be the wielder of the peacock miraculous"

Nathalie placed on the brooch and out of the brooch came a peacock-like kwami, "Duusuu!" she explained that the Peacock Miraculous has the power of vision, meaning it can brainwash people into doing their bitting. Nathalie got an evil smile

 _Miraculous, Simply the Best_

"From this day on, I will be, "Mayura" Nathalie shouted.

Nooroo wasn't happy, "Help me, Miraculous Force" Nooroo whispered, "You're our only hope"


	4. Cordonian Underground Hospital

Later that afternoon, they were on the beach, excited for the wedding performance. "Just in a few hours" Marinette replied, "We'll be performing for Lady Riley and King Liam and live on Let's All Dance Until We're Sick: France"

"Since Cordonia doesn't have a Let's All Dance Until We're Sick" Alya replied, "Our show is going to be a success."

Mylene was there to support Ivan during their gig at the wedding. "I love the way the sun sets on Cordonia" Mylene smiled, "I was here 4 years ago for a Save the Sea Lions rally with my father."

"I remember that back in elementary school" Marinette replied, "In fact, that was the first time we set foot on Francoise Dupont High."

"Yup," Rose recalled, "It was a spring fundraiser Cordonian feast. The high school was raising money to help donate to the rally."

Adrien took Marinette and they decided to spend some time alone together. The girls decided to do some karaoke while Adrien and Marinette spend time together, Rose sang the Archies' Sugar Sugar to Juleka. Before she did that, Juleka kissed her for good luck

 _Sugar, ah honey honey_

 _You are my candy girl_

 _And you got me wanting you_

 _Honey, ah sugar sugar_

 _You are my candy girl_

 _And you've got me wanting you_

 _I just can't believe the loveliness of loving you_

 _(I just can't believe it's true)_

 _I just can't believe the one to love this feeling to_

 _(I just can't believe it's true)_

 _Ah sugar, ah honey honey_

 _You are my candy girl_

 _And you've got me wanting you_

 _Ah honey, ah sugar sugar_

 _You are my candy girl_

 _And you've got me wanting you_

Afterwards, Marinette and Adrien kissed.

Everyone cheered for Roses singing.

The next day, they were at the Cordonian hospital. Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino were telling everyone about their beach adventure when The Triplets were rushing through the hospital playing with the mugged cheese-hunting aliens. Tikki, Plagg, Wayzz, and Trixx were riding it for fun. That's when Bodhi stopped them, "Kids" Bodhi said, "What did I say about playing with the hospital beds."

"Pardon, Pere" the triplets replied.

"We were just having fun" Trixx explained,

Nino started to giggle, "I admit," he said, "Those triplets do know how to help those in need."

"We did help Donna surprise her grandmother by showing that Pere, Tante Jyn and Oncle Cassian survived the explosion on Scarif" Alexandre explained

"Oui" Anouck replied, "And all we had to do is trick Tante Jyn into thinking that space gingerbread men were in need of some icing transfusion"

"Gingerbread men in need of icing transfusion?" Alya asked, "That would work if it was space gingerbread men."

"That's right, Alya" Anouck answered, "Plus without Mere saving Pere from that exploding grenade, we wouldn't have existed."

"Your better off non-existent" Rocket shouted, "I'm not over how you three annoyed me on Sly Star One! You're as worse as Kiddo!"

"Silly Rocket" Benjamin giggled.

Donna walked up to the mugged cheese-hunting aliens with a cheese platter, "Here's a Cordonian cheese platter" she smiled, "A cheese shop owner gave it to me for free while I was heading over to the bar that connects to the European Underground Hospital."

"Thank you Donalie," said the head alien as he ate his cheese, "I never thought Cordonian cheese would be good as Earth cheese."

"The galactic famous Donna Solo is back," said another alien.

"Even in Cordonia" Emma replied, "You are famous."

"I don't like to brag you know" Donna replied.

"Come on Kiddo" shouted Rocket, "Bragging shows off!"

"Just ignore him Ems" Donna replied, "You know how Rocket loves to show off."

Rocket got annoyed, so he decided to watch the local news. "And in other news," the reporter said, "Keep on the lookout for former IOI CEO, "Nolan Sorrento". Last seen at the Cordonian airport."

Donna feared that Nolan would be somewhere that's dark and remote, "If I learned anything from that 60s mocking cartoon of Mr. Incredible and Frozone" replied Donna, "Is that evil is attracted to dark remote places. Where in Cordonia is dark and remote?"

"There are the ancient ruins of Cordonia" Michael replied, "We took a tour of there."

"And it was a lucky thing those ambulance ufos made us able to get us from Cordonia to Paris in 15 minutes." Benjamin replied.

"Brilliant" Donna smiled, "We'll go there, tonight."

"What about the wedding?" Emma asked.

"That can wait" Donna replied, "Now we gotta stop Gabriel, Nathalie, and Nolan"

 **Note: The Aliens who got mugged in the Bad Butler episode of The Donna Adventures of Miraculous Ladybug, are the same aliens from the Camp Lazlo episode Strange Trout from Outer Space**


	5. Getting under the moth's skin

Harmona, Bolting Prism, Flutterwings, Rena Rogue, Carapace, Cat Noir and Ladybug were wondering around the ruins for Gabriel and his cronies. "Harmona in the house" shouted Halfnut as they grabbed them.

Gabriel came in wearing a newly designed Hawk Moth outfit, now that Adrien and friends were suspecting the truth, "What have we here?" Gabriel asked, "My own child, Cat Noir, and my little pawnybug, Marinette Dupain Cheng"

That's when Marinette realized something "You're telling me that the whole internship was a ruse to get my Miraculous?!" she snapped.

"Clever girl you are," Gabriel smiled as he confiscated Marinette's earrings and Adrien's ring.

"Plus we suspected that you uncontrolllable brats were part of Master Fu's plans to stop us" Mayura smiled

"Enough" Gabriel replied, "It's time to bring back my beloved Emilie."

"Ooh" Taserface smiled, "I love villain monologues."

"Me too" Gef smiled.

"I started out as an art student at Francoise Dupont high" Gabriel replied, "Voted Most Artistic, I was an intern for Audrey Bourgeois' father's fashion company, "Buzzy Bee Fashion" it made me rich and that is where I met my Emilie. She was everything to me. Eventually, we got married and had our little Adrien. I wanted him to know that fame will give you the achievement, so I gave him non-stop work and numerous class schedules. One year ago, Professor Oberon, Emilie and I were on an expedition to China, hoping to get inspiration. But it only lead to my Emilie's death from the collapsing building, thanks to the trigger of that clumsy Sheldon. I dedicated myself to reading the book and found out by the power of both the Ladybug and Cat miraculous, they can do anything. Even bring back my Emilie"

"You can't bring your wife back, Gabriel!" shouted Harmona "When my grandfather died, it was the worst day of my life. I missed him calling me, "My Little Skywalker" telling me about his smuggling schemes to criminals, and bringing peace to the Sacul Galaxy."

"Grandpa, Schmanpa" growled Gabriel, "I'm bringing my wife back!"

"And you can't stop us, Twerp" Taserface smiled as he breathed down her neck.

"Talk about lack of toothpaste," Harmona thought to herself.

Then Harmona got an idea, "Hey Taserface," she smiled, "You got toothpaste down your pants."

"Toothpaste!" shouted Taserface as he released Harmona.

"I'll slow the twerp down," Nolan said as he did a dance pose.

"You must know Miss. Solo" Nolan said, "I was a dancing champion back in high school, I was also voted Most Choreographed."

"More like voted "Most Likely To Be Involved In This Resurrecting Scheme" Harmona shouted as she did another dance pose.

This inspired Marinette and Adrien to dance their way to their miraculouses. They salsa their way to Mr. Agreste, "Dad" shouted, "I can't believe you've kept this with me. Doing anything to bring Mom back to life. If you must know, she'll always be with me"

"She's not here!" shouted Gabriel.

Harmona needed to help them out, she used her force powers and pressed down Nolan's birthmarks, "Incoming" shouted Nolan, "Rebel Captains at 3 O'clock"

"I think Babe just made Nolan lose his marbles" Bolting Prism shouted.

"Now let's gather the marbles on the dark angel" Flutterwings shouted.

"Wait for us" Rena Rogue shouted

"Let's help too" shouted Carapace

But Mayura held them off with her powers.

Vision

Unfortunately, she accidentally hypnotized The Ravagers, making them attack Mayura, "Get off of me you idiots!" she shouted.

Harmona only had one chance. Bolting Prism and Flutterwings helped her out.

Kindness

Loyalty

She did a bolting butterfly and knocked Gabriel out, closing the portal. Adrien took the black cat ring while Marinette took the Ladybug earrings and placed them on.

Tikki and Plagg came out of the miraculouses and thanked Marinette, Donna and the others for saving them.

Miraculous, Simply the Best

They both turned into Ladybug and Cat Noir, "It's good to have my claw again.

Later, Gabriel, Nathalie, and their hired guards were being arrested for their crimes. A couple of more guards were carrying a psychopathic Nolan, "Cargo Pilots in the hole, hit the dirt" Nolan shouted as he landed in the police truck.

Then the police truck took off.

By the ruins, Cat Noir began to wonder what's going to happen to him now that his father is in jail. Ladybug felt the same, "Adrien Agreste" shouted a familiar voice

It was Captain James T Kirk, who is now head of the National Supers Agency, "Miss. Solo contacted me about the whole Hawk Moth crisis. The NSA has agreed to keep Gabriel going, but it needs a new name. Something where people can work for."

Then Ladybug got one, "KittyBug Fashion" she shouted.

"Kittybug" replied Cat Noir, "I like that."

Back in the streets, Donna was in her normal clothes. She found King Liam getting ready for his wedding, "King Liam," Donna whispered to him, "Can we talk alone."

By an empty alleyway, she showed him the moth miraculous, but he thought it was a normal brooch, "This isn't just any brooch, put it on." she said as King Liam placed it on, releasing Nooroo.

"This is Nooroo" Donna explained, "He's a kwami."

"Okay," King Liam nervously said.

"You've got a lot to learn about The Miraculous" explained Nooroo.

"We've got a wedding to attend." Donna smiled, "First Miss. Bustier now the King of Cordonia and his Lady."

Later, Donna and Emma were dressed up for Riley's wedding. Hana was giving her a pair of blue shoes to wear to the wedding. "Lady Riley," Donna said, "I hope you don't mind, but I got you a little something to go with your wedding dress."

After Lady Riley placed on the brooch, Duusuu came out of the brooch and meets Riley for the first time, "Hello" Duusuu smiled, "I'm Duusuu."

"CUTE!" smiled Riley.

"Your going to love her" Donna smiled.


	6. No Matter Where You Are

Later, the wedding reception was taking place. The whole thing was hosted by Alec, "Okay Dudes and Dudettes" he shouted, "Let's congradulate Queen Riley and King Liam"

Queen Riley and Kiam Liam entered waving to their subjects. "Now" Alec replied, "Live from the Cordonian Castle ballroom, Let's All Dance Until We're Sick: France!"

Donna and Marc and Adrien and Marinette came out and did their dance routine on live TV. Kitty Section started playing the Manolo Sanchez song, "No Matter Where You Are"

 _I will stand by you_

 _Even when we fall_

 _I will be the rock, that holds you up_

 _and lifts you high so you stand tall_

 _I won't let you go_

 _No one can take your place_

 _a couple fights & lonely nights_

 _Don't make it right to let it go to waste_

 _I won't let you fall_

 _I won't let you go_

 _No matter where you are_

 _No matter where you are, I'll be there_

 _I will hold on to_

 _Everything we've got_

 _A quitter, a regretter, and forgetter is_

 _Everything I'm not_

 _I'll take care of you_

 _and love you just because_

 _You and I are better than forever_

 _Nothing can stop us_

 _I won't let you fall_

 _I won't let you go_

 _No matter where you are_

 _No matter where you are, I'll be there._

Everyone shouted,

"Alright folks" shouted Alec, "It's time to announce our big winner for Let's All Dance Until We're Sick: France. It will be chosen by the viewers."

By the votes, Marinette and Adrien won the contest.

 **Donna+Marc- 75%**

 **Marinette+Adrien- 95%**

As the prize, they got 250,000 euros and they get to be on the cover of Bonjour Boogie magazine. Adrien has never been on the cover of Bonjour Boogie with a partner before and with the prize money, they can use it to remodel the place into something FUN for Kittybug Inc, because people were tired of Moth-patterns and boring food there.

"Congrats on winning, guys" Donna smiled.

"We knew you could do it" Marc replied.

"Merci" Marinette smiled as Adrien and Marinette kissed each other on live TV.

Donna sat down with her friends, "I'm happy that Marinette and Adrien won the competition" Sydney smiled.

"They needed this more than I do," Donna said, "I had to get back to Rosewood to my parents and Berry High."

"Rosewood is not the same without you" Wade smiled, "Nor us"

"Besides" Samantha replied, "I promised myself I would try out for the Berry High cheerleaders when we get back."

"And of course I have to help Kurai with his Latin homework" Toshiro recalled.

"Let's not forget that my parents are hooking up a new cable box for our TV" Zhou said.

Helen was a little upset because her friends had something to do back in Rosewood. She decided to leave the party, "Save me some cake" Helen shouted as she left.

By the castle entrance, 3 girls came up to Helen by surprise, "Shu Tao, Mifeng, Qiang Qing" Helen smiled, "You're here."

"We wouldn't miss the wedding of Lady Riley and King Liam," Mifeng said.

"And can you believe they got France's Next Top Model on the space ambulances" Qiang Qing smiled

"Dr. Andor thought that I could spend some time with you before you go back to Rosewood" Shu Tao smiled as she held Helen's hand.

"Shu Tao" she smiled, "It's hard to say this, but long distance relationships don't work out."

"I know" Shu Tao, "So it's best if we remained just friends."

"I would like that" Helen smiled, "So what's going to happen to the day spa?"

"Our parents are relocating to Paris to keep Great-Grandpa's memory alive" Qiang Qing explained.

"Now it's going to be Fu's Day Spa/Tea Shop" Shu Tao continued, "And their letting Uncle Hao Lan work there as a nail technician. He worked as a nail stylist in college."

"Sweet" Helen smiled, "That reminds me, my kid bro, "Baby Bram" is moving in with me after spring break. He had an issue back at his old school in Philly and Dad thought it would be best if he lived in my apartment."

"Adorable" Mifeng smiled, "We'll email you and contact you in the Oasis about our adventures in Paris and at the Fu Day Spa/Tea Shop."

A few days later, they were on the flight back to Rosewood. Donna was looking through the pictures she took while she was in Paris. "Mom and Dad are going to love these pics I took for them." she smiled.

"And I can't wait to see Aunt Alice again" Wade smiled.

Meanwhile, Rocket, Baby Groot, Vee, Mooroo, Animal, and the Kwamis were in the baggage hold, or as the muppets call them 9th class, "Why do I have to be in this Crootaken hold?" shouted Rocket as he banged on his cat carrier, "If Dr. A didn't confiscate my lasers and dynamite, I would be out of this dump"

"Because" Vee replied, "She doesn't want us to blow cover. So it's best if we stay here, plus there aren't any cameras in the Hold."

"I am Groot(She's right, and I already had those peanuts from the store before we got on the plane)," Groot said.

"Ninth Class, Ninth Class" Animal shouted.

Back in Cordonia, Taserface, Retch, Gef, Hafnut, and Brahl were coming out of garbage cans, because they didn't want to get arrested. They quickly winded up in a Chubby Cheese's. They saw the kids dancing to, Chubby Cheese's band

 _Stinkin Hunk of Munster_

 _Yeah yeah yeah_

 _Stinking Hunk of Munster_

 _Whoa Whoa Whoa_

"We want some Munster Cheese!" shouted Retch

"And especially moldy ones" Hafnut shouted.

This disgusted the kids.

They started eating off of the people's plates. A Waitress ordered them to leave, but Taserface shouted, "We like to order a pizza with fish heads and moldy bacon."

The waitress got so mad, she tossed dish soap at them, "SOAP! RUN!" Taserface shouted as he and his boys run off.

"Those dorks are worse than Gabriel," the waitress said as she looked at the Viewtube video on her phone, "Gabriel's Chubby Cheese Troubles"

She started to laugh at the video.

 **The end.**


End file.
